For Every Occasion
by Half-Blind Otaku
Summary: A collection of loosely connected shorts written with differing holiday, seasonal or other themes, (I'm open to suggestions) Enjoy, and please, let me know what you think; this is my first attempt at at something of a more light and fluffy bent. This latest chapter is in honor of New Year's.
1. Pass the Parcel

**Author's Note: I do not own RWBY and am in no way affiliated with Rooster Teeth. That said, I decided that I wanted to do a Christmas special, but couldn't shoehorn it into my other stories, so I made it a separate… **_**thing… **_

Teams RWBY and JNPR sat in a broad semi-circle around the Christmas tree. It was so tall as to brush the ceiling of JNPR's dorm, bedecked with glass orbs of every color and more tinsel of equally numerous shades of glimmering color, though it could perhaps be said that a gaudy pink was most plainly in evidence. The whole of the room was similarly adorned from floor to ceiling with paper snowflakes and candy canes, sleighs, and reindeer. On the table was a half-empty plate of cookies, sugar, chocolate chip, decorated in red and green frosting and sugar, set beside several pitchers of egg-nog, but it was upon the pile of eight presents situated by the tree on which all were focused.

"So…" Yang stretched the syllable, "Who pulled number one?"

"Uh… I did…" Jaune raised nervous hand, "So I just take one?"

"Yup," Yang nodded, cocking an eyebrow, "But be a sport and don't grab yours… yeah, they're not labeled, but let's be honest with ourselves, everyone here just wants to grab the Princess's,"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "It's because I'm rich isn't it?"

"Pretty much," Yang shrugged, meeting with nods all around flavored with varying degrees of reluctance.

"Pathetic,"

"Come on Jaune! Just pick one!" Ruby implored, bouncing in her seat causing the white pom-pom on the end of her seasonable little red hat to likewise bounce adorably, "Start the game!"

_So cute… like a puppy…_

Jaune got up and grabbed a box wrapped carefully in green paper, though without other adornment, "So I uh… I just open it?"

"Na, you swallow it,"

"Jeez, no reason to be nasty,"

"Just open it vomit boy,"

_Well that was uncalled for..._

Letting it go with a sigh, Jaune ripped the paper off with some trepidation, "Uh…" it was a stuffed little pink pony, "Do I want to know?"

Ren averted his eyes, but Nora was transfixed, eyes shifting from the stuffed animal only long enough to look dejectedly at the six in her hand.

"Oh well, better luck next time!" Ruby said cheerfully, springing up and letting the little piece of paper marked '2' flutter to the floor as she zipped over to scrutinize the remaining seven presents, "Which one… Ooh! This one!"

Ruby grabbed a rectangular package wrapped in yellow and Blake stripes, tearing into the paper with aplomb.

"Damn it sis, I had my eye on that one!" Yang complained, momentarily forgetting that she could take it later.

"It's a book…" Ruby cocked her head curiously, "but where's the title…"

The novel Blake was reading snapped shut, and before anyone could react, she gotten up, plucked the volume from Ruby's hands, and returned to her seat, "I uh… I have number three… sorry Ruby…" she stammered by way of explanation, "You know how I uh… love books…"

Stares.

"But you had-,"

"I just finished it,"

"Okay then…" letting out a slight sigh of disappointment Ruby got up again to look at the pile, "Hmmm…"

Jaune held up little pink pony with a pleading look on his face.

_Adorable… he's embarrassed… _

Ruby seemed to consider the unspoken request a moment before shruggng and tugging on her cloak, "Sorry, pink just isn't my color…"

Jaune slumped forward, dejected.

"Alright, _this one!_" Ruby decided again, not sparing a second thought for Jaune's dignity as she collected a big blue box with snowflakes patterned all over it, and shooting Weiss a smirk, "I think I know whose this was!"

Weis crossed her over her chest with an indignant look, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Awww… Is the Princess shy?" Yang teased a uniquely evil smirk on her face.

The box was big enough to hold Ruby herself if she were to curl up, but this did nothing to halt the furious speed with which she shredded the Schnee-pattern wrapping paper.

"It's… a box…"

"Well obviously," Weiss sighed impatiently, "Now how about you_ open the box _so we can see what's inside?"

"Fishing much there Princess?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

Ignoring the banter, Ruby tore open the box as she had the wrapping paper revealing…

"Another box…"

"I wouldn't have pegged you for the pranking sort. Snow-,"

"Finish that sentence, Jaune, and you'll regret it,"

"Sorry,"

_He's right though…_

"Seriously Weiss? _Another box?_" Weiss asked, exasperated as she pulled out the third, still smaller parcel.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Weiss objected, "I have better things to do than-,"

"Oh come on, just open it Sis!" Yang insisted.

Ruby's face bespoke something between her prior excitement and the mounting desire simply to teach the irksome little box a lesson, "It's a…"

"Another box?" Nora asked eagerly.

"No…"

Weiss's palm met with her face, "A Matryoshka doll… Seriously?"

Ruby looked at her partner in puzzlement, "Wait, but the wrapping paper… this wasn't yours?"

"Of course not!" Weiss exclaimed, "If it had been, I might as well have _signed my name_!"

"Well…" Pyrrha got up, setting down her slip of paper marked '4,' reaching for a pink-wrapped box with a huge bow, "I guess I'll take-,"

The words died in the redhead's throat as her green eyes met the cold flames of barely contained rage in Nora's eyes.

"On second thought I'll take this one…" She grabbed one without thinking, or indeed even looking, anything to avoid that look… What she got was a mangled mess of multi-colored paper; it wasn't so much wrapped as bunched up, prompting Nora's expression to return to her typical giddiness.

_Who could possibly be responsible for this atrocity?_

Gingerly Pyrrha tugged at the crumpled mass of wrapping paper and the barely attached bow, revealing…

Everyone stared at Weiss.

"I coulda sworn we agreed not to spend more than twenty Lien…" Yang cocked an eyebrow as she saw the jewelry box.

Weiss shrugged, "I know people,"

"I think the real issue here is that you can't wrap to save your life…" Blake's cat ears twitched as she tried to contain her mirth.

"Care to share what that book you took from Ruby was called?" Weiss shot back, wiping the smirk from Blake's face.

"I… well thank you Weiss…" Pyrrha stammered, as she looked down, disbelieving her eyes, which told her that she was holding a ruby pendant with gold chain, "It's beautiful…"

"There's no way in hell that you only paid _twenty Lien _for that!" Yang objected.

"You're right," Weiss shrugged, "I paid five for shipping; the maker has certain,… outstanding debts…"

"Extortion ain't exactly in the spirit of Christmas…"

"And I suppose a fat, red-faced home invader is?"

"Um… Well…"

It was Ren's turn now, but plainly whatever dignity he had took a backseat now, as he immediately took the bright pink box with the bow that Pyrrha had been forced to reconsider, much to Nora's glee.

"It's a…"

"A T-shirt!" Nora exclaimed proudly as the pink cloth unfurled in the reserved boy's hands, revealing the smattering of hearts in various other shades of pink on the front.

"Thanks Nora…" He chewed his lip, no doubt quietly hoping that he'd never be asked to wear it.

"Oooookay then," Yang stood up now as Ren quietly set the effervescent shirt down behind him, "Hmmm… Red ain't my color, so I'll let you keep that Pyrrha…"

_I wonder if Jaune likes red…_

Pyrrha shot her team leader a furtive look as Yang mulled over her options.

"Alright, how 'bout tis one?" Yang picked up a little box wrapped in red, "Aww sis… it's so cute…"

"Um… actually I kind of meant for-,"

"Now sis, you should know better than to aim your gift at anyone specific," Yang teased, "'cause you never know who'll get it in a game like this,"

Blake squirmed awkwardly in her seat, and ruby just twiddled her thumbs.

Pyrrha glanced at Nora, _No, I don't think she cares…_

Yang tore open the little box as her little sister blushed, pulling out the novelty snow-globe contained within, "Neat! It's a castle…. Wait a minute…"

"It's Schnee Castle…" Weiss confirmed Yang's suspicion, shooting Ruby a sidelong glance.

"It was the first one I found!"

"It _says _'custom made-,'"

"Nora, it's your turn, right?" Ruby pled.

"Oooooh! Really?" Nora sprang up, interrupting the line of inquiry as intended when she stood umming and erring over which of the gifts left she wanted, then, remembering the stuffed pony which Jaune had gotten at the start, she zipped over, wrenching it from his hands with a giggle and resumed her seat.

Sighing with relief, Jaune got up from his seat again picking up the copper-gold wrapped box that Pyrrha herself had contributed to the pile, opening it in wordless relief that he'd been spared the indignity of the little pink pony at last to find…

"I'm sorry Jaune…" Pyrrha apologized as he stared at the litter stuffed penguin instead, "at least it isn't pink…"

Without a word, Weiss stood, it now being her turn, walked over to Jaune, and claimed the flightless plush bird, returning to her seat with a blush, clearing her throat as she sat, "Don't judge me!"

Raised eyebrows all around.

"Um…" Jaune asked nervously, "The only one left is…"

"Well open it then!" Yang demanded, completely missing the implication.

With a sigh, Jaune opened the drably wrapped brown package and presenting the…

_Stuffed lobster? Seriously? Where'd he even get that?_

Silence.

After a few moments, Yang offered, stifling laughter, "Well since you went first, you can trade that with somebody if you want…."

He glanced at Weiss, prompting a 'don't even think about it' look, and then momentarily glanced Yang's way, but arrived unassisted at the conclusion that Weiss might kill him for that too. Blake shook her head warningly when he looked her way as well.

"I guess I'll stick with this…"

**Author's Note: So… admittedly this was kind of a whim and I didn't spend quite so much time on it as I do for "I'm Not Perfect" or "We Were Close," but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and please let me know what you think. Also, there will be a New Year's installment, as well as chapters for other occasions as is chronologically appropriate… and as I get the ideas. At any rate, Merry Christmas or happy holiday of your choice!**


	2. Here's to Another, Better Year

**Author's Note: Alright all, here's the New Year's chapter, admittedly shorter than the last by a fair bit, but please, enjoy! Also, 1000 points to anyone who can tell where I pulled the title from this one from.. Sort of like "Whose line is it Anyway," I guess... **

_I seem to recall that this wasn't supposed to be a couples dance…_

"Are you okay Weiss? You uh… Kinda look mad…" Ruby asked as she took the next step in the waltz.

It was true enough; ever since the announcement and the start of the slow song, the Schnee heiress hadn't been able to alter her infuriated expression, nor stop her face from twitching in impotent rage. She'd only allowed Ruby, Blake, and Yang to drag her to this ridiculous New Year's Ball with the assurance that it wasn't supposed to be some romantic affair, and indeed, upon checking the pamphlets for herself because she didn't trust any of them as far as she could throw Professor Port, that had ostensibly been the case. For the first hour and a half or so this held true; it was a casual business really; hardly a ball at all considering no one bothered to dress up, but then Ozpin had made this little announcement…

"_Ladies and Gentlemen," _he had announced with that vaguely unsettling smile on his face, _"For our last dance of the evening before the clock strikes twelve, I'll ask you to humor me with a partners waltz,"_

_You should've known better Weiss… _

Thus, here she was, waltzing with Ruby, who was a bit more starry-eyed than the heiress was comfortable with, "It's nothing Ruby," she managed through clenched teeth, "It just seems to me that this party was _slightly _misrepresented…"

"Ah, get over it Princess!" Yang called over as she and Blake drifted closer in their own routine, "Ozpin just made this shindig a little more interesting is all,"

"And besides," Blake added, a smirk on her face as her bow twitched, cocking her head in team CRDL "I think that you're better off than some."

Weiss humored the suggestion, shooting a sidelong glance in the direction Blake had indicated, and found herself finally smiling as she failed to suppress a chuckle at the sight of Carding Winchester waltzing with Russell Thrush, both frowning and refusing to make eye contact with anyone, much less each other, "I suppose that I could think of worse ways to greet the new year." She allowed.

For the rest of the song, Weiss let Ruby lead; the younger girl was clearly more into it than she was, and found herself drifting about the dance floor and seeing other equally awkward partners dancing. Pyrrha looked very happy, though Jaune was red-faced with embarrassment at his own two left feet, and Nora was leading _Ren _in vigorous jitterbug in complete disregard for the music being played. Apparently no one had expected this dance, at least among the students, as many of the other pairs made either stiff or embarrassingly overwrought displays of themselves. Perhaps the most memorable pairing of the evening was between two of the faculty, however, not so much because Professor Goodwitch had opted to participate, frown not dissimilar to Weiss's own notwithstanding, but because Professor _Port _was a surprisingly good dancer.

_I can't unsee this… _

Weiss glanced at the countdown, anything to avoid staring at _that, _and found that there were thirty seconds left, _Almost done… _

"Hey Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby?" She sighed; at least this embarrassing exercise would be over soon…

"I think I'm gonna try to be a little less of a … less of a dunce this year…"

Weiss couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright, in that case…" she took a moment as the countdown showed twenty seconds, "I can make an effort to be more… pleasant…"

After a few seconds silence, someone, somewhere in the ballroom started counting backwards from ten, and more and more people joined in with each passing second.

"**Seven!**"

It felt like a small eternity.

"**Six!**"

It had been a good year, all things considered…

"**Five!**"

Ruby surprised her by stealing a hug, "We got off on the wrong foot but... I'm glad we're friends now…"

"**Four!**"

Weiss let out the breath she'd caught in her throat with a little smile and returned the hug, "Yeah, me too…"

"**Three!**"

"Happy New Year Ruby,"

"**Two!**"

"You too Weiss,"

"**Happy New Year!"**

"Let's make it a good one, okay?"

* * *

Roman Torchwick fired three successive shots skyward from his cane as the year drew to a close, then tucked it under his arm, pulling out a cigar and his lighter. There was a smug grin on his face as he lit up and put the lighter back into his pocket, "Here's to better luck this time around, eh?"

Cinder Fall was not amused, "Don't be stupid Torchwick; that was a foolish display-,"

"Cool it Hot Stuff," he rolled his eyes, she's never understand, "Nobody's gonna worry about some fireworks for New Year's Eve,"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "We have more important things to do than indulge you flights of fancy Torchwick,"

Torchwick took a long drag on his cigar, then sighed with a puff of smoke, "Listen Beautiful," sarcasm dripped heavily from his words, "No amount of dubiously amassed wealth or power over others can make you happy if you're so determined to be a miserably, angry bitch,"

"Excuse me?"

"I can't make it much clearer than that love," Torchwick shrugged, blowing off another puff on his cigar, "Take my advice; live a little, and it wouldn't hurt to see about takin' that stick outta your-,"

"HOW DARE YOU?" Flame's sparked at her fingertips as her eyes glowed in fury.

He shrugged again, twirling his cane about in his free hand balancing the end on his shoulder as he turned to face her, "All I'm sayin' is that you could do to smile more,"


End file.
